Leaning Towards Love
by Lunaka-Wren
Summary: Lee's been a friend to the Sabakus for years, but now Gaara needs advice. Kankuro does not help.


Author's Note: I do not own the Naruto characters.

Kankuro wasn't surprised to see Lee bouncing up to the Kazekage's summer residence in Konoha.

Indeed, every time the siblings came to Konoha the strange but endearing young man would make an effort to track them down and check up on them. Or at least, that's how it had started. Just popping his head around the door to inquire after their health and happiness.

But, as the years went on, he had formed a surprisingly close bond with the siblings.

Especially Gaara.

Considering their background, most people were surprised to learn that the two were so close.

Kankuro wasn't. Gaara needed someone like Lee to base himself on. He needed Lee as the 'better person' he was aspiring to be. And Lee? Lee was one of the few people whom Gaara actually trusted. And if Gaara of the friggin' Desert trusted him...well, there were few that would argue with that!

Truth be told, Kankuro himself had grown quite fond of the crazy Leaf. Lee was kind, sweet, generous, dedicated and loyal. A perfect contrast to his jaded, broken, unintentionally cruel, sadistic and shrewd little brother.

But now was really not the best time for Lee to be visiting, if the various moans and cries from Gaara's room were any indication. Kankuro sighed and considered for a moment before shrugging.

What the hell. This could be fun, in a strange, twisted way that only Kankuro (and possibly Temari) would enjoy.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts and he opened it, greeting Lee with a grin.

"Good afternoon Kankuro-San! How are you on this fine, youthful day?" Lee beamed.

"Hey Lee. 'M cool, thanks. Gaara's a little...distracted right now. But you might as well come in and wait."

He stepped back, pulling the door open wider so the boy-well, man now really- could squeeze past and make his way to the couch. Lee smiled at Kankuro as the older man suggested he sit.

"Thank you Kankuro-San. I hoped that Gaara would be up for some sparring this evening. When it gets a little coole-"

"Oh _Gaara-Sama_!"

Lee blinked and snapped his head in the direction of Gaara's bedroom. "What...was..."

Kankuro gave a chuckle, leaning against the back of the couch and looking at Lee over his shoulder.

"Let's just say that I'm not sure Gaara's gonna be up for anything else physical today."

Lee's eyes widened in understanding before a perfectly adorable blush made it's way over his nose and cheeks.

"O-ohhh..."

He swallowed and got up slowly. "Maybe I should leave..."

"Oh no you don't!" Kankuro slapped a hand on Lee's shoulder, forcing him back onto the couch. "You're staying right here and suffering along with me! They won't be much longer."

The tiny flicker of disappointment and sadness that crossed Lee's face did not go unnoticed by Kankuro as another loud moan of Gaara's name echoed throughout the house.

_'Interesting...'_

"He...he never mentioned a girlfriend to me." Lee murmured softly.

"Well, there's a simple explanation for that; she's not his girlfriend." Kankuro said idly.

Lee's face screwed into one of adorable confusion. "Huh?"

Kankuro opened his mouth to explain when another loud moan was quickly followed by a low murmur from the Kazekage. This was followed by a gasp and a slapping sound.

Both boys kept their eyes glued to Gaara's door as a very angry young kunoichi pulled it open, half-dressed, and stormed out of the house.

Lee hid his eyes with one hand. "Oh dear..."

Kankuro just sighed and walked towards the door.

"There goes another one."

He shut the door behind the girl, shaking his head. "Honestly."

Lee looked at him, shocked, as Kankuro wandered to the open door of Gaara's bedroom and leant against the frame. Lee peered over his shoulder before squeaking and flattening himself against the wall.

Gaara was upright in bed, one hand keeping him balanced, the other rubbing his cheek. His body was flushed, sweaty and there was an obvious bulge in the sheet covering his lap.

"Wow, she didn't even let you finish!" Kankuro grinned. "What in kami's name did you say to her?"

Gaara grunted at Kankuro and tried to look around him. "Is that Lee?"

Lee swallowed and let a hand wave around the doorway.

"H-hello Gaara-San," he said weakly.

"Why are you hiding out there?"

Lee looked at Kankuro with a clear message in his eyes; 'help me!'.

The older boy just sniggered. "You're naked Gaara, give the guy a break."

"I am covered Kankuro."

"Well, yeah, mostly. But you're still...frisky."

"It will pass. Lee, stop cowering out there and come inside."

Gaara pulled the sheet up a little further, until it pooled around his hips.

Kankuro shook his head in exasperation as Lee started making excuses about training and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, dragging the boy inside and closing the door behind them.

The Leaf gave a protesting squeak as the door shut and fixed his eyes on the window, refusing to look at Gaara.

"This is...very embarrassing for me Gaara-San," he muttered weakly.

"How so? We have bathed together before. And in a group. You have already seen me in such a state of undress. You were not embarrassed then."

"You were not...aroused then!" Lee protested.

Kankuro gave a heavy sigh and gestured for Gaara to move his hand. "Let's have a look."

He whistled as Gaara's hand moved to reveal a large, red, angry hand print on the left side of his face. "Wow, she really walloped you!"

"Quite. There are times when I miss the automatic defence." Gaara said dryly.

Lee turned his head reluctantly, but as soon as his eyes saw the mark he was by Gaara's side, tilting the Kazekage's head tenderly so he could inspect the mark.

"It is not too bad Gaara-San. I have ointment at home that should help with any swelling."

"I am aware of how bad it is Lee, stop fussing. But thank you. A Kazekage cannot be seen with a bruised face."

"Seriously," Kankuro watched the pair with interest, "what did you say to her?"

"I simply enquired as to whether she had to be quite so loud. It was irritating."

Lee gave a gasp. "Gaara-San! That's a very insulting thing to ask a woman! She was only trying to show you her enjoyment of the-um-act."

"It's irritating. Why do they always feel the need to make such a noise? I don't like it."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "Gaara...do you actually enjoy sex?"

Gaara blinked. "It is pleasurable when I reach an orgasm, yes."

Lee had started to slowly turn red. "I think this is a talk the two of you should have alone. After all, you are brothers and-"

"-I wish for you to stay." Gaara interrupted. "You seem to understand women better than I do. And your presence is...soothing."

Kankuro chuckled. "Well...have you maybe considered that women aren't quite your cup of tea?"

"...Explain."

"Well, remember I told you that guys can have sex with each other too?"

"Yes, I remember. There were diagrams and Temari yelled at you a lot. What does that have to do with tea?"

"I think," Lee said tentatively, "what Kankuro-San is trying to say is that maybe you would prefer having...making love to a male partner, rather than a female."

"Yeah, what he said."

"Oh." Gaara tilted his head, thinking it over. "The thought certainly appeals more. It sounds like a viable explanation. However. Where does the tea come in?"

"It's just an expression little brother." Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Look, go find a guy, fuck him senseless and then you'll know!" The older boy grinned, ignoring Lee's spluttering about 'finding a partner to find the springtime of youth with'.

"Kankuro." Gaara ignored Lee as well. He had enough of that dribble normally, let alone in his sex life. "While female partners seem to be quite easy to come by, I do not know of any men that are, as you put it, that way inclined. Certainly none that would be willing to have sex with _me._"

An evil grin made its way onto Kankuro's face. "I can think of one..." He looked pointedly at Lee, who went the darkest shade of red yet as the Kage's gaze also fell on him.

"Lee?" The red-head looked sceptical. "He is 'in love' with that pink thing."

"Sakura." Kankuro supplied.

"Pink thing." Gaara reiterated.

"Um..." Lee rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "Actually, I've been in love with someone else for a few years now..."

Gaara's eyes snapped to Lee and he stared at him.

Kankuro slowly slipped out of the room. It was up to the two of them now.

Lee was fidgeting nervously under Gaara's unrelenting gaze.

"Who is it?" the Kazekage demanded, trying to sound indifferent but failing. Had his chance with Lee already passed while he was in Suna? Away from him? When had his affections for the pink thing diminished, and why wasn't Gaara there to take her place?

Now some unworthy bitch had stolen his best friend and most precious person's heart. He couldn't love Lee. It was impossible for him to do so. But he was as close to his beloved as anyone could ever get.

And now he was seriously reconsidering his 'no killing' policy.

Lee wasn't answering him and Gaara felt his anger rise. "Who is it Lee?"

"I..." Lee looked away, down at the floor. "I can't..."

Gaara moved like lightning, twisting his hands in Lee's Chunin vest and dragging him in until they were face to face, anger exploding.

"Who is it? Tell me! I'll kill them!"

Lee struggled to get free without hurting Gaara and stared at him in confusion. "Why would you do that?"

"Because!" Gaara clutched at Lee tighter, gritting his teeth. "Because you're _mine!_ No-one else can have you!"

Lee blinked in surprise, taking a moment to take the news in before lifting his hands and placing them on Gaara's, smiling a little. "Well then, I suppose I ought to tell you..."

_'Take them, rip them, tear them to shreds! They're not good enough for him! He's mine, mine, mine, mine-'_

"It's you, Gaara-San. I've loved you for years now."

Gaara froze and his eyes widened in astonishment. "...me...?"

"Yes. You."

Lee closed his eyes and began to lean in.

Gaara beat him to it, surging forward and crushing his mouth to Lee's, swallowing the ensuing gasp and plundering Lee's willing mouth.

Him... Lee loved _him! _Lee _loved _him!

And for the first time in Gaara's life, as he dragged Lee down into the bed with him, he was truly happy.


End file.
